


Wake up Feeling So Horny

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Side Story, Touching, blindfold, drunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 现代AU，One More Night的番外。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 1





	Wake up Feeling So Horny

**Author's Note:**

> 酗酒伤身，各位不要喝太多。我没去过酒吧，所以全靠想象写的，如果有BUG欢迎科普。

康纳悠悠转醒。

周围真吵。他支起身子，睁开眼打算查看情况——一片漆黑。眼睛眨了又眨，确实什么也看不见，只有传进耳朵的舞曲与嘈杂人声能告诉他：自己仍在酒吧。他是喝多了没错，还在这儿睡了一觉，虽然感官变得迟钝，但总不至于喝瞎呀？

那么确认下这是怎么回事吧。他抬手往眼上探去——为什么另一只手也跟着抬了起来？

杀手伸展挥舞双掌，问题很大。外套的两只袖子被绑在一块，似乎是个死结；他扭动双臂试图脱掉外套，不仅没成功，还进一步认识到问题的严重性：两只手臂都被佩了袖箍。

刚才的动作又带来新的连锁反应。后颈的皮肤被绳线勒得生疼，本该有外套覆盖的后背此刻凉飕飕的，令他不禁打了个寒颤。

喉结滚动，上下几颗牙齿紧跟着受到力的作用。他舔了舔嘴里两根细长的硬物，没猜错的话是吊坠上的狼牙，穿引它们的绳索牢牢地绑在他的脑后。

他感知不出第三颗狼牙是否仍挂在脖前，也没在这个问题上多费一分心。现在他很清醒，他得确认还有哪些惊喜在等着他。

活动一番四肢，康纳镇定下来。乐观来讲，好消息有一则：惊喜只剩一项“鞋带绑在椅子腿上”；坏消息是它们全绑在了靠后的椅子腿，导致当前姿势十分不自在。

他安静地坐直，花了几分钟放空大脑，让感官恢复得尽量接近正常状态。这些把戏乍看像恶作剧，实施它的人却能让自己对这些布置从头到尾毫无知觉——即使醉酒，完成布置所要造成的动静不可能察觉不到，杀手坚信——其中必然有诡。

虽然戴着假面可以匿名，但现在的形象……尴尬浸入每一个细胞，他不由自主地将脸埋进臂弯。视觉被黑暗占据，入耳的音乐和平常没多大分别。周围没人发现这样的异常？还是说发现了也事不关己，甚至看好戏？他捏紧拳，本就被遮罩的脸又热上几分。

脱困方法或许还是有的，他听见调酒师们摇酒壶转冰块的声音，只要想到能让他们察觉而又不引人注目的办法……一声轻响打断他的思维，有人来到他身后，并且就在刚才放下了一把椅子。

他警惕地抬头，等待此人下一步动作。无论在哪个公共场所，身陷这样的境况实属不妙；但作为 Animus 的常客，他知道人身安全方面的事倒是无需担心。

可谁能解释拢在他腰两侧的手臂？这就有点——不，应该说是非常地——超出他的预料，那双手从外套内侧伸进来，紧紧环住了他。

即使双眼被遮蒙，这一瞬间他似乎也能看见无数细小的白点在炸裂，如老式电视机的雪花屏一般。触及背部的金属扣凉得他忍不住抻直了脊椎，对方顺势贴上来的脸更在他心中掀起惊涛骇浪。

陌生人就这样静静抱着他，不管他身体有多僵硬，还相当满足似的把两边脸都贴一贴他的背。这算什么？把他当作枕头或是玩偶？

也许酒意未完全退散，康纳呆呆地让此人吃了好一会儿豆腐，才反应过来事情不该这么发展。他用袖子结抹了把脸，开始转动身体以示反抗；而陌生人收到信息，很配合地予以回应，覆在他腹部的手掌哄孩子般轻轻拍了起来。

荒唐的理解！他有些生气，逐渐加剧转身动作的幅度。那人则充满耐心地继续轻拍，直到终于控制不住，将压在他背上的身体离开——锁得紧紧的双臂也跟着移动，直接把他拉进了怀里。

失去平衡的他躺在陌生人怀中，淡淡的香味闯进呼吸，带着似曾相识的感觉。他闻过很多风格各异的香水，这个味道并不出挑；但在 Animus ，选择如此平凡的香水反倒更为特殊。熟悉感会是由何而来？

在找到答案以前，身体上的异样将他拉回现时。那名混蛋正肆无忌惮地用双手抚摩他的腰腹，贴身速干衣的光滑面料让手掌的移动如行云流水，相对粗糙的内里也使得磨过的皮肤泛起痒意。

他懊恼地扭摆躯体，然而当前的姿势可动性低了许多，此番努力效果甚微，甚至晃动的身体更像是在迎合陌生人的动作。两只大手细致地拓遍他腰腹每一块肌肉，每一处线条，不时地按压，还隐隐有扩大范围之势。

到这份上，大致可以确定这是比恶作剧性质更恶劣的事件。康纳停下扭转，进而腰间发力，愤怒地直起身，离开陌生人的怀抱。可惜作用不大，肋下的两只手顺势划到他宽阔的胸前，开拓起新大陆。

你想吸引其他人看过来吗？后方的身躯再次贴上来，气声轻喷在他的耳垂。这标准的牛津腔……他几乎可以肯定……绝不会认错！他想起来了，现在的气味正是曾在大团长身上闻到过的香水味。不考虑这么寻常的香水也可能是其他人，就冲着还在他胸前打圈的手，他也要砸爆身后人的头。

我可没这种癖好，请安静点。那对嘴唇靠得更近，温热的气流传入康纳耳道，在最里处激起酥麻，接着自内而外地扩散。如果说这句话的效果只让他失神了一瞬间，那在他胸腹快速滑动的温热手掌则使他的大脑陷入宕机。

尽管奇异的躁动已被点燃，他还是艰难地扯回理智，扬起胸膛拉开间距，准备给后方的人来一记肘击——却被对方先一步贴紧，并对他胸前两点施以激烈的进攻。

黑白雪花屏升级为彩色雪花屏，朵朵烟花在脑中炸开。就要这么认输？康纳粗重地喘息着，再无法抑制身躯的起伏，也无心对抗游刃有余的大手，任由它们攻城掠地，撩拨揉捏。甚至期望更多。

或许这只是一场梦。他的确喝得太多了，头昏昏沉沉的，而且那个人理应不会再出现。只要等到下一次梦醒就好了。

但这样的情景着实……难以接受。热，面烧耳炽，口干舌燥，浑身的血液似要沸腾。身后的人很贴心地为他掀起下摆，缓缓升高，薄薄的一圈衣物轻箍在腋下。裸露的肌肤一接触到空气，细汗迅速带着少许热量蒸发，留下干爽的表面。

那双手自然不会离开，它们继续覆了上来。粗糙的手掌缜密地摸索他腹间的皮肤，不过这会儿动作变得格外的慢。刚才汗液蒸发带来的凉爽让他的理智稍稍恢复些许，眼下轻柔的摩擦登时搅散了重组的思维，陷入新一轮迷醉。

梦境什么时候结束？他一边低喘，一边用偶尔拼凑出的理智思考这个问题。手的动作太慢了，抚摸的区域也缩小到刚开始的范围。为什么要这样？露在空气中的其他地方好冷，他忍不住蜷了蜷身。

飘移的手指如愿再次划至他的胸肌，并且顺服地将掌心也贴上。他深吸一口气，又徐徐呼出。只是梦罢了，有什么关系？更快、更多地抚摸他吧，裸露的部分也好，遮在衣下的部分也好，用炙热的手掌点燃它们吧。

这时的手却不尽人意了，它们倒也有深入衣内，却只在锁骨上打转。不是说不喜欢这样，但那里能产生多少多巴胺？只挠得他心焦不已，越发期待它们去刺激神经更丰富的地方。

它们照做了。反复描摹完锁骨之后，一路顺着脖颈游上，滑过喉结、下巴，其中一只手停在他被狼牙撑开的嘴唇，开始摩挲。一根手指伸进了他的嘴里，接着是第二根长一些的，两根手指肆意妄为地在里边搅动，还夹住他的舌头摆弄，配合脖子上另一只手的轻掐，他有些喘不过气来。

好在这个过程不长，手指很快抽出，牵起的涎丝拉断后附着在他的下巴，泛着凉丝丝。那双手也已往下收，离开衣物的裹束，再接再厉展开下一步行动——捏住了他的乳头。

啊，这一刻他期待已久。即使那两点在空气中待的时间太长，却依旧挺立着。现在终于又得到关照，他忍不住绷直脚背，脚趾跟着蜷起。右边的凸点被津液涂满，本就发凉的它又被夺走更多温度，揉捏它的手指还为另一侧同样均匀地涂抹上液体，多公平。

他的大脑可能很清醒，也可能很混沌；下一秒可能有什么就要爆发，也有可能直接入睡。会是怎样的后果？让这样的后果发生好吗？不知道，怎样都好，让它来吧。

他已经做好准备，可那双手停了——不，还在动作——却是拉下卷在一起的衣服，将它工工整整地包裹住他的躯干，认真捋平，随即抽离。

这又算什么？难寻踪迹的理智渐渐回归，一旦刺激停止，腿间的酸胀立刻变得无法容忍。明明再进一步……再多一会儿就可以结束这个梦了。

一颗物件被塞进左边裤袋，它冰冷的温度隔着两层布料传到他火热的茎上。

有点急事，我得先走了。考克尼腔的气音吹进耳，一个吻落在他的脸颊，有点凉。

他没那么热了，虽然身上还是在冒汗，不过头脑确实有在变清醒。

很抱歉，如果太过难受的话，据说多喝一些就不会硬了。那人留下这句过分的话，解开他右臂上的袖箍，然后再也没有更多触碰或是声音。

还是胀。他又一次放空大脑，硬到发痛的感觉太有真实感，回归的理智不允许他在这个场合接手解决问题。

片刻，终于他把右手从外套中抽了出来。

他将面具上的布拨下，长时间未见光的眼适应了好一会。周围的人似乎没有任何异样，台面除了几只他喝空的酒杯，还有一杯只剩三分之一的古风，里边的冰块已融化得不到樱桃大小。

他释放另一只手，解开绑在脑后的绳索，吐出狼牙。这根红色缎带他应是见过的。

第三颗狼牙在裤袋里，拿在手心时只有微微的凉意，靠近可以闻到酒香。

酸痛尚未散尽，他把衣服暂时盖在身上，也不去解鞋带。

他端起那杯古风凑到唇边，抿了抿杯沿，最后还是放下它，将三粒狼牙尽数投入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文名灵感来源于 Ed Sheeran 的《Shape of You》。


End file.
